Kreise kreuzen sich
by meldisil
Summary: In Hogwarts geschehen seltsame Dinge. Irgendwie scheint Hermine in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit Malfoy zusammen zustoßen und dann wären da noch die düsteren Alpträume über die kommende Dunkelheit.
1. Chapter 1

**Kreise kreuzen sich**

_I hear a voice _

_Outside my doorway Eyes are the windows to the soul_

_Through which all mysteries unfold_

_Stories and secrets untold_

_When I look in your eyes, I lose all control_

1.Tiefen

Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster der Bibliothek, die sonst nicht vom Menschenauge wahrnehmbaren Staubpartikel wurden sichtbar. Sie tanzten durch die Luft als wären sie erfüllt von Freude oder als ob sie zu einer lieblichen Melodie sich bewegten. Aber in Wirklichkeit herrschte bis auf ein kratzen eines Federkiels Stille. Hermine saß in einer verlassen Ecke der Bibliothek und machte ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgaben.

Prof. Snape hatte ihnen einen sehr langen und schwierigen Aufsatz über die Wirkung des Mondsteins in dem Antischmerz – Zaubertrank aufgegeben. Denn die Wirkung des Mondsteins war abhängig von dessen Farben und diese wiederum war abhängig von dem Gemütszustand des jeweiligen Zaubertränkebrauers. Es gab genau 10 Farben und jede hatte eine andere Auswirkung auf den Zaubertrank. Hermione schnaufte, _bei Snapes schlechter Laune würde sich der Mondstein bestimmt immer schwarz verfärben und man könnte den Trank sofort wegkippen._ Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie nicht bemerkte dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Plötzlich schnellte ihr Kopf hoch. Sie spürte ein heißes prickeln in ihrem Nacken. Verwirrte blickte sie sich um, ihre Haselnuss-braune Augen glitten an denen mit Büchern voll gestopften Regalen entlang bis sie auf graue Augen trafen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen … ohne es zu wollen versank sie in den tiefen des Graus, als wäre es ein Ozean.

Manche Leute sagen, dass die Augen die Fenster der Seele sind. Verlangen, Einsamkeit und Schmerz erkannte sie. „ Sie haben recht", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst.

Die Magie des Augenblicks war gebrochen. Die grauen Augen verhärteten sich und ließen keine Emotionen mehr durch. Erst dann nahm Hermine wahr das sie die ganze Zeit in die Augen Draco Malfoys gestarrt hatte. Warum mussten es ausgerechnet seine Augen sein?

„Na Schlammblut, was starrst du denn so? Dir gefällt wohl was du siehst", sagte Malfoy mit einem hämischen Grinsen, als er auf sie herab sah. Sie war sprachlos und senkte den Kopf als sie wieder aufblickte und ihr endlich eine schlagfertige Antwort einfiel, war Malfoy schon längst verschwunden.

_Na toll,_ dachte sich Hermione, _jetzt sieht es so aus als ob ich mir von Malfoy alles gefallen lasse. _

Sie drehte sich wieder um und widmete sich ihren Hausaufgaben, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Immer wieder dachte sie an den Augenblick indem sie ein Stück weit in Malfoys Seele geblickt hatte. Vielleicht war er doch nicht der verwöhnte, eingebildete und gemeine Junge für den ihn alle Leute hielten. Vielleicht war seine Art nur eine Maske und hinter ihr verbarg sich eine junge, verletzte Seele.

_Ja, ja harte Schale aber weicher Kern, bestimmt nicht bei Malfoy._ Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur geirrt. Ja genau sie hatte sich nur vertan war bestimmt nur eine Reflexion des Sonnenlichts oder ihre Müdigkeit. Seufzend räumte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Es war sowieso schon spät und in einer halben Stunde wollte sie Harry und Ron zum Essen in der Großen Halle treffen.

Langsam schlenderte sie zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre schwere Schultasche in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Mit Schwung schmiss sie ihre Sachen auf ihr Bett und setzte sich. Auf einmal hörte sie ein klopfen an einen der Fenster ihres Schlafraums den sie mit Lavender und Parvati teilte. Bestimmt wieder eine Eule mit einem Ich-hab-dich-lieb-Brief von Lavenders Freund. Seit den Sommerferien hat er ihr jeden Tag einen Brief geschrieben selbstverständlich mit viel Herzchen und romantischen Gesülze. Es pochte schon wieder… genervt stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster.

Eine elegante, nachtschwarze Eule flog ihr auf die Schulte und hielt Hermine gebieterisch ihr Bein hin, an dem ein kleines Päckchen befestigt war, wo doch tatsächlich ihr Namen drauf stand. Ein Paket für mich?

Kaum hatte sie das Paketchen von der Eule abgeschnürt flog diese auch wieder los, hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein. Nachdenklich wog sie das Paket in ihrer Hand. Es war kein Brief daran befestigt, vielleicht war es etwas Gefährliches? Ach, hör auf Hermine jetzt wirst du auch schon paranoid, dachte sie sich, was soll schon passieren. Langsam mit zitternden Händen öffnete Hermine das Paket und hinaus fiel eine Kette.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Die Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. Vertrauen

_Vertrauen auf das Herz, auf den Sieg des Wahren und Besten, dem wir uns hingeben. Und wie könnten wir untergehen? _

_Susette Gontard _

Überrascht starrte sie auf die am Boden liegende Kette. Langsam sank sie in die Knie um sie noch besser betrachten zu können. An einem ledernden Riemen hing ein wunderschöner grüner Stein.

Zögernd nahm sie den Stein in die Hand, er hatte die Form eines Regentropfens und auf der Rückseite war ein ihr unbekanntes Zeichen eingraviert. Es musste ein Smaragd sein, aber ungeschliffen. In den letzten Sommerferien war Hermine mit ihren Eltern in Brasilien gewesen und dort hatten sie eine Führung durch die Edelsteinminen gemacht. Ihr Führer hatte ihnen die verschiedenen Steine gezeigt aus denen die kostbarsten Edelsteine geschliffen wurden. Er war wunderschön und je länger Hermine ihn betrachtete, desto mehr wurde sie in seinem Bann gezogen.

Es sah so aus als würde der Stein pulsieren, wenn nicht sogar leben und er fühlte sich warm an. Die verschiedenen Varianten des Grüns schienen sich zu bewegen. So wie die Wolken, wenn sie gepeitscht vom Wind am Himmel vorbeiziehen.

Aber wer zum Teufel hat ihr diese wertvolle Kette geschickt? Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Brief. Als sie dann noch mal das Papier betrachtete mit dem die Kette verpackt war, fiel ihr eine Schrift darauf auf.

_Trage immer diese Kette, sie wird dich beschützen. Sie ist ein Geschenk der Erde. Erwarte mein Kommen und fürchte dich nicht. Großes wird geschehen, so wie es vorausgesehen wurde. Verlass dich auf deinen Instinkt und auf dein Herz!_

Hermine war tief in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht war es ja verhext oder hatte einen Fluch auf sich. In der Zauberwelt musste man immer vorsichtig sein mit solchen Dingen. Das hatte die junge Schwester, Ginny, ihres besten Freundes Ron auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren müssen. Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort hatte sie von innen her vergiftet und sie gezwungen die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Harry hat sie zuletzt aus den Fängen des Basilisken befreit.

Sie wurde in ihren Gedankenzug unterbrochen als eine genervte, eindeutig männliche Stimme nach ihr rief. „Hermine wo bist du, wir wollten uns doch zum Abendessen treffen!".

Hermine musste schmunzeln die Stimme konnte nur zu Ron gehören. „Ja ich komme sofort", rief sie zurück.

Schulterzuckend stopfte sie die Kette in ihre Hosentasche. Harry und Ron haben ihr schon so oft gesagt, dass sie sich nicht so viel Sorgen machen sollte. Was die komische Rune auf der Rückseite des Steins betraf wollte sie unbedingt noch einmal in der Bibliothek nachgucken.

Dann rannte sie die Treppe, die zum Gemeinschaftraum führte, hinunter. Dort wartete auch schon Ron. „Wo warst du denn? Harry und ich haben unten auf dich gewartet. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, deswegen bin ich gekommen um dich zu suchen. Dabei hab ich doch so einen riesigen Hunger.", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir echt leid! Ich habe gerade Hausaufgaben gemacht und war so vertieft darin, dass ich die Zeit vergessen habe", antwortete Hermine. Irgendwie hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl dabei wenn sie daran dachte Ron von der Kette zu erzählen. Vielleicht später wenn sie wusste was die Rune bedeutete.

„Schon gut! Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Apropos Hausaufgaben, kannst du mir vielleicht deine Aufzeichnungen von Prof. Binns letzter Stunde geben? Ich hab sie irgendwie verlegt und jetzt kann ich die Hausaufgaben nicht machen und du weißt ja die müssen bis morgen fertig sein", bettelte Ron lächelnd und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Genervt über Rons Schlampigkeit antwortete Hermine: „Wenn es sein muss. Aber eigentlich bist du ja selbst Schuld daran bei deiner Unordnung."

„Ach, Hermine ich hab dich ja und du weißt doch das Genie überblickt das Chaos!" rief Ron und deutete mit seinen Zeigefinger dabei auf sich.

Murmelnd sagte Hermine: „Oder das Genie geht im Chaos unter!".

So verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und im nu waren sie unten in der Großen Halle.

Harry hatte für sie beide einen Platz freigehalten. Sie setzten sich und wieder erwähnte Hermine nichts von der Kette. Ron lud sich erst mal eine ganze Fuhre Stampfkartoffeln auf seinem Teller und war mit Harry in einer Diskussion vertieft über, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Quidditch. Hermine rollte mit den Augen typisch Jungs! Ihr Blick streifte durch die Halle und blieb bei den Slytherintisch hängen genauer gesagt bei Malfoy. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit seinem Nachbarn Zabini und schien sich wohl zu amüsieren. Plötzlich als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt blickte er auf. Schnell duckte sie den Kopf und tat so als wäre sie sehr mit ihren Erbsengemüse beschäftigt.

„…Hermine was sagst du denn dazu", fragte Ron und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Eh, tut mir leid Ron ich war gerade in Gedanken. Was wolltest du fragen?" stammelte Hermine ein, deren Wangen sich leicht röteten. Oh, wie peinlich Hermine du hast doch gar nichts Verbotenes gemacht warum wirst du rot?

„Ron und ich haben gerade darüber diskutiert, ob Hufflepuff eine Gefahr darstellt. Die haben ja jetzt einen neuen Sucher Rodger Miller und er ist verdammt gut. Ron ist da anderer Meinung, was denkst du?" half Harry aus. Ron derweilen spähte sie erwartend an und in seinen Augen konnte man immer noch ein bisschen Irritation lesen.

„Nun, ja ich habe zwar nicht viel Ahnung von Quidditch, aber ich finde man sollte seinen Feind niemals unterschätzen. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass wir gewinnen werden, natürlich nur wenn ihr sehr viel trainiert. Apropos Training nicht alles dreht sich um Quidditch denkt an die Abschlussprüfungen! Ihr wisst, dass dies unser letztes Jahr ist und ihr sollte euch noch einmal richtig anstrengen. Ihr wollt doch beide Auroren werden und die müssen möglichst gut abschneiden" den letzten Teil konnte sich Hermine einfach nicht verkneifen.

Lachend klopfte Ron ihr auf die Schulter: „Ach, Hermine dafür haben wir noch später genug Zeit. Es ist doch gerade mal Oktober". Dann widmete er sich wieder Harry und die beiden waren abermals in Diskussionen rund um die schönste (und langweiligste, dachte Hermine) Sportart der Welt versunken.

Nochmals schweifte ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch herüber, aber Malfoy war nicht mehr da. Verdammt schon wieder hat sie sich dabei ertappt zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. Wieder dachte sie an den Vormittag in der Bibliothek zurück. Schweigend schüttelt sie den Kopf. In letzter Zeit dachte sie viel zu oft an Malfoy was war nur los mit ihr. Er war doch der größte Idiot überhaupt.

Fest entschlossen nicht mehr über ihn nachzudenken widmete sie nun ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen. Da ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde wie hungrig sie war, viel ihr dies auch gar nicht schwer. Nachdem essen folgte sie Harry und Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie das Passwort „Pegasus" zu der fetten Dame gesagt hatten, traten sie in ihn ein.

Es war richtig voll im Gemeinschaftsraum und unheimlich laut. Hermine spürte die kommenden Kopfschmerzen. Seufzend, gab sie Ron noch ihre Notizen von Prof. Binns und dann ging sie hinauf in den Schlafraum der Mädchen. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete würden ihre Hoffnungen es leer zu finden zerstört. Lavender und Parvati saßen auf ihren Betten und schienen sich über Kosmetiktipps zu unterhalten. Als sie herein kam begrüßten sie sie kurz, kehrten aber dann zu ihren Gesprächen zurück. Sie wussten nur allzu gut das Hermine nicht sehr erpicht auf Kosmetik war.

Seufzend zog sich Hermine um. Gerade als sie ihren Umhang auf den Stuhl legen wollte, fiel etwas aus der Tasche. Die Kette! Wie konnte sie die nur vergessen? Ganz in Gedanken versunken streifte sie sich die Kette über den Kopf, legte sich müde ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie spürte noch die beruhigende Wärme des Anhängers, aber die senkende, bleierne Müdigkeit machte es unmöglich für sie der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer schloss sie die Augen und schlief friedlich ein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich wünsche euch schon mal frohe und besinnliche Feststage!

lg

meldisil


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ich wünsche euch alle ein frohes neues Jahr 2008! Habt ihr auch alle schön gefeiert?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Traum

_Ruf_

_Immer stiller stehn die Bäume. _

_Nicht ein Blatt mehr scheint zu leben._

_Und ich fühle Wüstenträume,_

_durch den bangen Mittag beben._

_Bis ins bange Blut mir zittern._

_Bis ins Herz, wie Feuerpfeile._

_O, ich lechze nach Gewittern!_

_Komm, Geliebte! Eile! Eile!_

_Richard Dehmel_

Sie wanderte durch einen dunklen Wald. Dicht an dicht standen die Bäume und ihre Blätter wiegten sich in einer leichten Brise. Es war dunkel und die bedrückende Stille schlich sich in ihr Herz. Wo war sie?

Suchend blickte sie sich um, vielleicht konnte sie irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt finden. Ihre Augen glitten über die dunklen Stämme der Bäume bis hin zu den wogenden Kronen. Die sich in einen raschelnden Singsang zu bewegen schienen.

War dies hier der Verbotene Wald? Oh, bei Merlin wie war sie nur hier hingekommen?

Ein eisiger Luftzug von hinten, verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut und die kleinen Härchen im Nacken stellten sich auf. Beunruhigt blickte sie sich um. Dort in der Ferne konnte sie ein flackerndes, unheimliches Licht ausmachen. Instinktiv duckte sie sich und schlich sich vorsichtig näher, ohne über die Gefahren nachzudenken.

Sie erkannte zwei Gestalten im Licht einer Feuerfackel. Die Gesichter konnte sie nicht erkennen, da sie beide Kapuzen trugen die dunkle Schatten auf ihr Gesicht warfen. Noch immer geduckt, suchte sie ein Versteck, ein Haselbaumstrauch in der Nähe schien perfekt dafür zu sein. Möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu machen schlich sie dorthin.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vom Adrenalinrausch der in ihr hochstieg. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild in ihren Ohren. Wer waren sie?

„Moros, ist es vollbracht? Hast du den Kreis gezogen?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ja, alles ist bereit. Keiner wird es schaffen ihn zu brechen. Prophezeiung hin oder her." wisperte die Gestalt namens Moros. Dann erklang ein schauerliches, kehliges Lachen aus seinem Halse.

„Keine Hoffnung wird es mehr geben, wenn der Weg für _ihn_ erst mal frei ist. _Er_ wird alles zerstören und die Sonne wird nie mehr scheinen. Dann wird es nur noch Dunkelheit geben und Verzweiflung. Alles Leben wird er verzehren in seinem dunklen Schlund. Licht wird zu tiefster Dunkelheit. Die Zauberer haben keine Ahnung, denn die Prophezeiung ist längst vergessen, eine Legende ein Märchen, nichts weiter. Außerdem sind sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Gut gegen Böse. Todesser gegen die Zauberer die sich Dumbledore angeschlossen haben. Beide werden sie verlieren wenn das Tor erst mal geöffnet ist, denn dann wird es kein Leben mehr geben. Keiner von ihnen ist darauf vorbereitet."

„Moros, Moros, Moros sei nicht zu voreilige. Unterschätze niemals die Kraft der Elemente, sie haben schon längst eine Patronin und ihren Beschützer ausgesucht! Die Verantwortung liegt nun auf deren Schultern, egal was der Rest der Welt macht. Wir müssen die Auserwählten finden und unschädlich machen, oder hast du vergessen was das letzte Mal passiert ist? Damals hatten wir ihre Kräfte unterschätzt. Das darf uns nicht noch einmal passieren, verstanden! Am besten ist es wenn wir sie von ihren Beschützer trennen. Denn alleine schafft sie es niemals?" blaffte die andere schwarze Gestalt, bei der es sich wie es schien um eine Frau handelte.

„Ja, ja Moira schon verstanden wir werden sie finden und wenn wir sie gefunden haben werden wir ihnen die Hälse umdrehen. Oder noch besser sie werden live dabei sein, wenn sich das Tor zum ersten mal öffnet. Sie werden die ersten seiner Opfer sein. Ach, wenn wir nur schon ihre Namen wüssten." entgegnete Moros, der sich seine Hände rieb.

Mmmh, überlegte Hermine irgendwo her kannte sie diesen Namen. War Moira nicht die griechische Göttin der Vernichtung? Über welches Tor redeten sie? Plötzliche Angst griff nach ihrem Herzen.

Und wen wollten sie töten. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Plötzlich hörte sie rechts neben ihr das knacken eines Zweiges. Sie versuchte im dichten Gebüsch die Quelle des Geräusches auszumachen, doch sie sah nichts vielleicht war es auch nur ein Tier gewesen, oder sie hatte es sich nur eingebildet.

Aber Moira und Moros schienen es auch gehört zu haben denn sie verstummten und Moira befahl Moros mit einer Geste, dass er dem Geräusch auf dem Grund gehen sollte. Bedrohlich bewegter er sich in ihre Richtung. Panik ergriff sie, was sollte sie nur tun?

Sie erschauderte. Ohne es zu bemerken griff sie zu der Kette mit dem grünen Stein. Sie musste hier weg und zwar schnell. Schon alleine der Gedanke von ihnen entdeckt zu werden ließ sie vor Angst erzittern. Wo war nur ihr Gryffindor Mut? Aber alleine die Anwesenheit der zwei versetzte sie in Schrecken, denn von ihnen schien pure Dunkelheit und Bosheit auszugehen.

Als ob ihre Gedanken erhört wurden verblasste der Wald mit den zwei Gestalten vor ihr, aber die Stimme Moiras konnte sie noch immer hören als diese mit dunkler Stimme rief:

„_Dunkel ist __die Nacht und tief,__  
__laut schreien die Geister, die ich rief.__  
__Böser Blick, dunkles Lachen__  
__Der Wald erstarrt, die Bäume knacken.__  
__Klamme Stille, der Wille stirbt__  
__Und Niemand weiß ob's jemals wieder Morgen wird."_

Doch die Worte Moiras wurden immer leiser bis sie ganz verstummten.

Ein wohliges Rauschen umgab sie und ihr Körper war umgeben von einem warmen, hellen Licht.

Eine freundliche Stimme flüsterte ihr zu: „ Ich bin Damia die Göttin und Hüterin der Kräfte der Natur. Ich werde dich in deinen Träumen besuchen, Auserwählte! Geschenke wirst du bekommen, die dir helfen sollen die drohende Finsternis zu bekämpfen. Das erste Geschenk hast du bereits erhalten, das Amulett der Erde. Es soll dich beschützen und dir Hoffnung geben. Doch jetzt wird es Zeit für dich aufzuwachen. All deine Fragen werde ich dir ein anderes Mal beantworten. Nun musst du aufwachen."

Woher wusste sie, dass sie gerade ansetzen wollte etwas zu fragen.

Doch dann wurde sie durch ein lärmendes Geräusch aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen.

„Oh Hermine, wach auf, du glaubst nicht was passiert ist", weckte sie die schrille Stimme Lavenders, „mein Freund hat mir eine Karte geschickt mit einem Foto von ihm und mir drauf. Ach, er ist ja so romantisch."

Widerwillig öffnete Hermine ein Auge und dann ihr zweites und blickte genau auf die Karte die ihr eine stolze Lavender ins Gesicht hielt. „Hier nimm und öffne sie mal!" sprach Lavender erregt weiter auf sie ein.

Mürrisch vor sich hinmurmelnd nahm sie die Karte in die Hand und öffnete sie.

Eine schrille männliche Stimme sang mit schiefer Tönen das Liebeslied „Only you" von der Zaubererband „The Magic". Hermines Ohren schmerzten und schnell klappte sie die Karte wieder zu, nachdem sie Lavender versicherte was für ein tolles Geschenk sie bekommen hatte. Um Lavender endlich abzuwimmeln musste sie ihr noch weitere dreimal bestätigen, dass ihr Freund der beste auf der ganzen Welt war und das sie total neidisch auf sie wäre. Dabei musste Hermine sich den sarkastischen Ton verkneifen der ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und suchte nach ihren Socken, während Lavender hüpfend und freudestrahlend den Schlafraum verließ. Würde ihr Freund (wenn sie einen hätte) ihr so was schicken, würde sie mit ihm Schluss machen. Sie konnte an dieser Karte nichts romantisches entdecken und diese Stimme (schlimmer als Katzengejaule)...solchen Leuten sollte verboten werden zu singen.

Dank Lavender, hatte sie nun schlechte Laune. Nach längerem suchen fand sie endlich einen Socken der komischer weise unter ihren Koffer lag, der zweite blieb verschollen. Egal, dann muss es wohl auch mit einem gehen.

Gähnend stand sie auf schlürfte in das Badezimmer. Dort angekommen betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, als ob sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hätte. Als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über sie gekippt fiel ihr der Traum wieder ein.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut wenn sie nur daran dachte. Moros und Moira, die düsteren Gestalten im Wald und die Göttin Damia die ihr die Kette geschickt hatte. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte stammten die Namen alle von griechischen Göttern ab. Hatte das wohl eine Bedeutung?

Es sei denn der Traum war einfach nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber da war immer noch die Kette und außerdem war ihr der Traum sehr realistisch vorgekommen. Vielleicht würde sie in der Bibliothek eine Antwort finden, dort wollte sie sowieso noch hin. Aber erst mal richtig wach werden.

Schnell machte sie sich fertig und zog sich an. Da Harry und Ron nicht mehr da waren, mussten sie schon beim Frühstück sein. Also machte sie sich schlürfend und missmutig gähnend auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Erst mal brauchte sie einen Kaffee oder einen starken Tee und dann könnte man ja weiter sehen.

In Gedanken noch immer bei ihrem seltsamen Traum ging sie um eine Ecke und stieß mit etwas Soliden zusammen. Es stellte sich dabei heraus, dass es sich bei dem Soliden Ding um keinen geringeren als Malfoy handelte. Der hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt. Auch er schien noch nicht ganz wach zu sein, seine grauen Augen waren noch sehr schlaftrunken. Von nahen betrachtet erkannte sie, dass seine Augen mehr blau-grau waren als grau. Wie interessant, dass war ihr noch nie aufgefallen…..

Doch ihr Gedankengang wurde durch die sehr wütende Stimme Malfoys unterbrochen: „Pass doch auf wo du hingehst, Granger. Jetzt muss ich mich noch mal duschen. Wie ekelig ich hab ein Schlammblut angefasst." Dabei wischte er sich über den Umhang, als wäre dieser schmutzig.

Wut stieg in ihr hinauf und eine Zornesröte trat in ihr Gesicht. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er ist dieser dumme Schnösel.

„Ach, pass doch selber auf! Nur weil du zu blöd bist umne Ecke zu gehen, brauchst du hier niemanden so anzumachen. Tu der Welt und dir einen Gefallen und hör auf zu Atmen oder spring von ner Klippe! Wenn du willst kann ich dir dabei auch behilflich sein. Ich würde dir gerne den nötigen Schubs geben. Dafür sind „_Freunde_" ja da.", schnauzte Hermine ihn an. Wütend und mit erhobenen Haupt, ging sie an ihm vorbei und ließ in verdutzt im Gang stehen. Erst Lavender und dann Malfoy. Konnte der Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. wink mit dem Zaunpfahl - bitte reviewen!

Zum nächsten Kapitel kann ich schon mal verraten, dass Hermines Tag noch schlimmer wird. Die arme


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Leute,

ich weiß, ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich verspreche euch, dass nächste kommt eher!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Bitte hinterlasst mir auch ein Review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auszug aus dem letzten Kapitel:

Doch ihr Gedankengang wurde durch die sehr wütende Stimme Malfoys unterbrochen: „Pass doch auf wo du hingehst, Granger. Jetzt muss ich mich noch mal duschen. Wie ekelig ich hab ein Schlammblut angefasst." Dabei wischte er sich über den Umhang, als wäre dieser schmutzig.

Wut stieg in ihr hinauf und eine Zornesröte trat in ihr Gesicht. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er ist dieser dumme Schnösel.

„Ach, pass doch selber auf! Nur weil du zu blöd bist um`ne Ecke zu gehen, brauchst du hier niemanden so anzumachen. Tu der Welt und dir einen Gefallen und hör auf zu Atmen oder spring von ner Klippe! Wenn du willst kann ich dir dabei auch behilflich sein. Ich würde dir gerne den nötigen Schubs geben. Dafür sind „_Freunde_" ja da.", schnauzte Hermine ihn an. Wütend und mit erhobenen Haupt, ging sie an ihm vorbei und ließ in verdutzt im Gang stehen. Erst Lavender und dann Malfoy. Konnte der Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Schlimmer gehts immer**

_An manchen Tagen geht alles schief, aber dafür klappt an anderen gar nichts. __Unbekannt_

Und der Tag wurde noch schlimmer. Es fing mit Zaubertränke an.

Nachdem Neville zum wiederholten Male seinen Zaubertrank in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Die ekelhaft stinkende, grün-gelbliche Brühe hatte sich im gesamten Klassenraum verteilt und keines der Glasgefäße war mehr ganz. Über lagen kleine Glassplitter herum. Es war ein halbes Wunder, dass keiner verletzt wurde. Mit fast vor Wut schäumendem Mund hatte Snape Neville eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt und dann hatte er auch noch ihr dafür die Schuld gegeben. Denn sie hätte, als seine Banknachbarin, merken müssen, dass Neville mal wieder seinen Trank vermurkst hatte. So kam es das auch sie etliche Punkte verlor und demnächst zwei Tage die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel putzen musste.

Dann in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste teilte sie Prof. Yale in gemischte Hausgruppen ein. Das Klasseinklima sollte dadurch verbessert werden. Als ob dadurch eine innige Freundschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin entstehen würde, dachte sich Hermine. Wohl eher das Gegenteil.

Doch das wäre noch nicht das schlimmste gewesen, denn zu ihrem unglaublichen Glück wurde sie als Partnerin von Malfoy eingeteilt. Der ihr nun hämisch lächelnd gegenüber stand. Konnte er eigentlich auch mal etwas anderes machen als dämlich zu grinsen?

„Na, Angst Granger?" höhnte er.

„Das wünscht du dir wohl, Malfoy", zischelt sie mit funkelnden Augen zurück.

Sie sollten den Schutzschildzauber „Protego" üben. Malfoy und Hermine stellten sich gegenüber auf. Zähneknirschend hatte sie mit ihm vereinbart, dass er als erstes einen Fluch in ihre Richtung schicken sollte. Beide nahmen eine kampfbereite Haltung ein und sie warteten nur auf das verabredete Kommando.

„Ok. Malfoy, bei drei. Eins, zwei dr…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Draco schon bei zwei seinen Fluch aussprach. Sie war total überrumpelt und hatte keine Zeit mehr den Schutzzauber auszusprechen. Aber erstaunlicher Weise straf der Fluch sie nicht, den plötzlich bildete sich eine grüne schützende Aura um sie. Der Ursprung des Lichts war das Amulett um ihren Hals. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl als würde sie immer mehr an Kraft verlieren. Als ob etwas ihre Energie anzapfen würde. In ihrem Blickfeld tanzten auf einmal schwarze Punkte, die sich wie wild drehten. Ganz am Rande ihres Bewusstseins sah sie wie sich die Gestalt von Malfoy krümmte. Ihr wurde immer schwindeliger. Wie in Zeitlupe merkte sie wie ihre Knie langsam nachgaben und sie nach vorne kippte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie das Bewusstsein zu behalten. Aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Sie nahm nur noch das dumpfe Schlagen ihres eigenen rasenden Herzens wahr. Ganz am Rande spürte sie noch den harten Aufprall auf den Boden. Danach gab sie den Kampf auf und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit wie auch Malfoy zusammenklappte und die grüne Aura langsam um sie herum verblasste. Auch von dem besorgten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und ihren raschen Transport in den Krankenflügel war für sie nicht mehr wahrnehmbar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So kam es das sie nun nach diesem „wundervollen" Tag im Krankenhaus verweilte und gewiss schon seit ein paar Stündchen die weiß gestrichene Decke mit bösem Blick anstarrte. Es wurde ihr von Madame Pomfrey strengstens verboten auch nur einen Zehen aus dem Bett herauszuhalten oder auch nur ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen.

Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit ihr?

Das Amulett der Erde hatte sie gegen die Attacke Malfoys auf seltsame Art und Weise beschützt. Bei diesen Gedanken fiel ihr Blick auf Malfoy der rechts von ihr im Bett lag. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Sein Gesicht sah friedvoll und zart aus. Ein totaler Kontrast zum Gesicht des wachen Malfoys. Sein eigener Fluch hatte ihn getroffen und danach, so hat Madame Pomfrey ihr erzählt, sei auch er zusammengebrochen.

Während sie noch immer gedankenverloren Malfoy anstarrte, wurde seine Atmung unregelmäßiger und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Noch völlig desorientiert betrachtete er blinzelt seine Umgebung. Bis sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Er schien noch nicht zu realisieren wer ihn denn da anstarrt und wo er sich überhaupt befindet.

„Wo bin ich?", nuschelte er noch völlig benommen.

Dadurch erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre.

„Im Krankenflügel, Malfoy. Weißt du nicht mehr was in Prof. Yales Klasse passiert ist?"

Die Erinnerungen schienen nun wieder zurück zukommen, dass erkannte Hermine in seinen Blick. Den seine Mimik verdüsterte sich und er guckte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Granger, du dummes Schlammblut. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" zischelte er.

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte ging plötzlich die Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Büro auf und heraustrat besagte Dame und zu ihrer großen Überraschung auch Prof. Dumbeldore. Beide gingen mit eilenden Schritten auf sie zu.

„Gut, sie sind nun beide wach. Vorsichtshalber werden sie die Nacht hier im Krankenflügel verbringen! Besonders sie, Mr. Malfoy hat es schwer erwischt. Vielleicht müssen sie sogar noch etwas länger bleiben" sagte die Krankenschwester mit strenger Miene.

„Aber mir gehts doch schon wieder besser", maulte Hermione.

„Nein, keine Widerrede. Ich bin hier die Heilerin. Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht wie es zu ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit kam. Sie könnten noch mal einen Rückfall erleiden!" antwortete sie bestimmt.

Nun meldete sich auch Prof. Dumbeldore zu Wort der sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille musterte.

„Haben sie irgendeine Idee was da heute während des Duells passiert ist?"

„Nun ja" antwortete Hermine und blickte dabei verstohlen auf Malfoy. Sie wollte nur ungern in Anwesenheit von Malfoy etwas von ihren Amulett und dem seltsamen Traum erzählen. Anderseits wie sollte sie sonst die Ereignisse erklären. Auch in der Zauberwelt ist es nicht üblich das grüne Auren wie aus dem nix um einen erscheinen. Malfoy würde bestimmt unbequeme Fragen stellen und was sollte sie dann sagen, dass sie eine Auserwählte ist die die kommende Finsternis bekämpfen soll?

Auf einmal kam ihr alles lächerlich vor. Vielleicht war ja alles wirklich nur ein Traum und das Amulett einfach nur ein Geschenk, welches einen vor Flüchen beschützen soll. Wenn sie über die Geschehnisse logisch nachdachte, kam ihr alles ziemlich absurd vor.

Aber trotzdem war es irgendwie real... Anderseits auch verrückte Leute kommen sich normal vor. Letztendlich fasste sie einen Endschluss.

„Also, ich habe von den Weasleys dieses Amulett zu Weihnachten bekommen." sagte sie und zog dabei das Amulett aus ihren Schlafanzug hervor. „Mrs. Weasley sagte, dass es mich vor Flüche bewahren soll. Ich hätte es vielleicht vor der Unterrichtsstunde ablegen sollen. Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass so etwas passieren würde", stammelte sie weiter.

Prof. Dumbeldore musterte sie sehr durchdringend. Würde er ihre Lüge glauben? Flackerte da in seinen Augen Misstrauen und Enttäuschung? Oder war es nur eine Reflexion auf seinen Brillengläsern?

„Zeigen sie mal her Miss Granger", sagte Dumbeldor und streckte gleichzeitig seine Hand aus.

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass sich Malfoy in seinen Bett aufgerichtet hatte und sich nun interessiert in ihre Richtung vorbeugte um auch ein Blick auf das Amulett zu erhaschen.

Mit einem nervösen Blick auf Malfoy, streifte sie zögernd die Kette mit dem Amulett über ihren Kopf und legte es in Dumbledores ausgestreckte Hand.

Neugierig begutachtete er das Amulett, besonders die Rune unterzog er einer genauen Inspektion. Dann wanderte sein Blick von dem grünen Amulett weg und zum Fenster des Krankenflügels hinaus. Dabei wog er gedankenverloren das Amulett in seiner Hand.

Eine bleiernde Stille senkte sich über den Krankensaal. Man könnte nur noch das Ticken der Uhr im Büro der Krankenschwester hören.

„Mmmhh, wo hab ich dieses Amulett schon mal gesehen…." murmelte Dumbeldore vor sich hin.

Malfoy räusperte sich laut.

Dieses Geräusch schien Dumbeldore aus seiner Erstarrung aufzuwecken. Seine Augen fielen zu erst auf Malfoy und wanderten dann zu Hermine wo sie hängen blieben.

„Und sie wissen wirklich nicht mehr?" fragte Dumbeldore während es so aussah als durchbohrte er sie förmlich mit seinen Blick.

Hermine musste schlucken und um nicht ins stottern zu kommen nickte sie einfach nur.

„Nun denn. Dann war das anscheinend alles nur ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall. Ich will sie beide dann auch nicht weiter stören. Falls ihnen noch etwas einfällt, oder noch mal etwas Merkwürdiges passiert haben sie keine Hemmungen und kommen sie ruhig in mein Büro." sprach er augenzwinkernd und ging aus dem Krankensaal.

Kaum hatte Prof. Dumbeldore den Krankensaal verlassen schwirrte Madame Pomfrey auch schon wieder um sie herum. Nachdem sie ihren und Malfoys Puls gemessen hat und sie zum wiederholten Male daran erinnerte, dass sie das Bett nicht verlassen durften, ging sie mit leichten und schnellen Schritten wieder in ihr Büro zurück. Mit einen leisen knarren schloss sie die Bürotür.

Seufzend legte sich Hermine wieder in ihr Bett. Mit fahrigen Händen streifte sie wieder das Amulett über ihren Kopf. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie Malfoys Blicke noch immer auf ihr ruhten. Sie sollte ihn einfach ignorieren, irgendwann würde er schon aufhören. Es herrschte eine unglaubliche bedrückende Stille im Krankensaal. Warum zum Teufel starrt er denn immer noch, dachte sich Hermine als sie durch ihre Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick auf ihn erhaschte.

„Granger, du bist eine unglaublich schlechte Lügnerin! Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, dass die Weasleys so etwas teures wie ein Schutzamulett besitzen. Nur ganz wenige Reinblütige Familien, wie zum Beispiel wir, besitzen so etwas" schnarrte Malfoy.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um. Es half ja doch nichts ihn zu ignorieren. Malfoys kann man nicht ignorieren.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Malfoy!" schnauzte sie mürrisch und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Weißt Du, mein Vater hat ein Buch über Schutzamulette in unserer Bibliothek. Ich hab das mal gelesen. Gib es mir mal, vielleicht kenn ich es ja", erwiderte Malfoy mit kühlen Blick und ausgestreckter fordernder Hand.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Wenn du etwas von mir willst komm doch einfach rüber!" antwortete Hermine. Im Stillen dachte sie sich, der wird eh nicht kommen.

Doch da hatte sie Malfoy wohl unterschätzt. Mit einer herausfordernder Miene nach dem Motto: „Stopp mich doch wenn du kannst!" erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und trottete mit nackten Füßen, über den sicherlich kalten Boden, zu ihr hin.

„So dann zeig mal her, Granger!", sagte Malfoy mit einen zynischen Grinsen.

Widerwillig holte Hermine das Amulett aus ihren Ausschnitt des Krankenhaushemdes zum Vorschein und legte es ohne von ihren Hals zu streifen behutsam in Malfoys ausgestreckter Hand.

Wie durch einen Zufall streiften sich für einige Sekunden ihre Hände. Hermine durchfuhr ein wohlig, warme Blitz der sie von den Fingerspitzen anfangend bis in die Zehenspitzen durchfuhr. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher. Wie von selbst schlossen sich sanft ihre Augen.

Auch Malfoy schien etwas zu spüren. Er atmete zischend aus. Oder war es mehr wie ein leises stöhnen? Dieses undefinierbare Geräusch schreckte sie hoch. Mit neugierigem Blick musterte sie Malfoy, der ihr selten so nah war. Seine blonden Haare waren nicht wie sonst gekämmt und fein säuberlich zurück gegelt, sondern einzelnen Strähnen fielen ihm sanft in die Augen. Sein Gesicht sah völlig entspannt aus, keine Falte war um seine Mundwinkel sichtbar.

Ohne groß drüber nachzudenken fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme „ Malfoy hast du das auch gespürt?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Granger", erwiderte Malfoy. Sogleich war seine Körperhaltung wieder angespannt und seine Augen fixierten sie scharf.

Hermine spürte wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. Oh, Gott jetzt wird bloß nicht rot!!! Aber es war ihr nicht möglich ihre Körperreaktion zu unterdrücken. Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick nach unten.

Mit schadenfrohem Grinsen auf den Lippen und einer hochgezogener Augenbraue widmete sich Malfoy nun dem Amulett in seiner Hand.

Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf vor und musterte das Amulett sorgfältig. Als er es umdrehte und so die Rune sichtbar wurde zuckte Malfoy plötzlich zusammen und starrte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unglaublich an. Doch schon nach einen Sekundenbruchteil schien er sich wieder zu fangen und setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf.

„Ne, hab ich noch nie gesehen. Ist wahrscheinlich irgendein Ramsch vom Flohmarkt," sagte Malfoy mit zuckenden Achseln. Lapidar ließ er das Amulett aus seiner Hand fallen.

Bevor sie sich versehen konnte hatte er sich wieder in sein Bett begeben.

„Sicher, Malfoy," höhnte Hermine ungläubig „Ich werds auch alleine herausfinden."

„Tu doch was du willst solange du kein Lärm machst. Ich will nämlich jetzt schlafen!" schnarrte Malfoy und drehte sich um sodass sie nur noch seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

„Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst ruhig sein", zischelte Malfoy erneut.

Bei Merlin was hat der denn jetzt, fragte sich Hermine. Erst ist der interessiert, dann erschrocken und im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder gleichgültig. Ich glaub auch Männer haben ihre Tage…

Mit forschendem Blick begutachtete sie nun erneut die Rune auf dem grünen Amulett. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort aufgestanden und in die Bibliothek gestürmt. Sie wusste dort würde sie die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen finden. Leise seufzend steckte sie das Amulett wieder in ihren Kragen. Mit einem letzen Blick auf Malfoy schloss auch sie die Augen….

Im Schlaf vergehen die Stunden bekanntlich ja schneller. So hoffte sie jedenfalls und vielleicht würde sie wieder von Damia träumen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars erst mal. Lob, Kritik, Anregungen? Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel dauert nicht so lange.

Bin schon gespannt auf eure Reviews. Lg *meldisil


End file.
